Changing fate
by Gixie
Summary: Yuki and Kyo are both locked away, and only Tohru is left of the trio, trying to piece back her life. She's forced to go to Ouran Academy where she meets the famous host club. Will the host club be able to help Tohru to save Yuki and Kyo from their fates?


Summary: Yuki was trapped, while Kyo was caged, and only Tohru was left of the trio, trying to piece back her life. Unexpectedly, she's forced to go to Ouran Academy where she meets the famous host club. Will the host club be able to help Tohru to save Yuki and Kyo from their fates?

Enjoy!

Tohru whimpered quietly to herself, her face showing a mask of despair. Her mother always showed her the positive side in everything, always made her see a light, a path of where she should head, but this time, it was as if her mother had disappeared and was no longer there to guide her. Emotions bubbled inside of her. Regret, sadness and anguish tore at her heart in a never ending cycle.

She remembered the days when she was happy... with Yuki and Kyo by her side as they walked hand in hand. Yuki would have this peaceful look on his face, his lips twitched in a small smile as he squeezed her hand gently. Kyo would look away, embarrassed, but would glance at her from time to time with soft eyes, and Tohru... she would have a huge innocent smile and be thankful for those two great people in her life. The fact that they could turn into a rat and cat only made them more special in her opinion, and she was proud to call them her friends. She had only just found out about Kyo's real form, but it didn't worry her, it only made their friendship stronger.

Tohru smiled slightly through her grief that stung at her heart. Now, she had nothing. Kyo, as promised was locked up in a cage as though he was a monster and Yuki was forced to stay at the Sohma estate and follow orders. It hurt, a lot to know there was nothing she could do to save them.

She remembered the last day they had been together. All three of them had been quiet, silently memorizing each other so as to imprint everything about each other into their memories.

Then... it was time for them to go. Hatori had come, his face emotionless, but his eyes tore with regret. All three of them had stood up unsure of what to say to each other. She remembered both of them starting to leave without a word, but she knew why and didn't hold it against them. They didn't want to say goodbye because that would finalize things. It would make everything reality. That they might not get to see each other again.

"Kyo! Yuki!" She remembered shouting, tears finally cascading down her face. "I will find a way to help you. I will get you out, I promise! So please... don't lose hope!" The two boys both froze before turning back.

"You idiot!" Kyo had said, his voice trembling slightly. "Don't even think about it!" Tohru had widened her eyes unsure of what to say.

"He's right. We would never forgive ourselves if you got hurt because of us," Yuki spoke, his voice worried, but his eyes spoke of a hidden fear. Not just the fear of Akito, but the fear that Tohru would try and help them, only to get hurt in the process.

And then... they left. So abrupt and sudden that all Tohru could do was stare horrified and worried at the door for hours until Shigure gently guided her to the sofa.

For days on end, she would be stuck in this never ending cycle of horror and anguish, yet she tried to continue on as if nothing had ever happened. Shigure had tried to lighten things up, but it was obvious that the departure of Yuki and Kyo was weighing him down tremendously as well.

Weeks passed, in which all she did was study to get rid of the pain that tore at her heart and try to think of ways to save Yuki and Kyo.

And then... it was that fateful day in which the principle called her up into his office. She had been getting such high marks in class that she was offered a scholarship at Ouran Academy High School. It was such a huge surprise that Tohru could only stare before stutter that she had to think about it.

The principle only smiled before saying that he had to have an answer by next week.

She ended up doing some research on this high school and apparently it was where all the rich kids went to, but that wasn't what caught her attention. She had found a person who was apparently extremely good at fighting... someone by the name of Mitsukuni with a nick name of Honey. Maybe, just maybe he would teach her martial arts so she had more of a chance at saving Yuki and Kyo...

It wasn't this fact that finalized her decision though.

She remembered that she was just about to walk downstairs when she heard Shigure on the phone. His voice was heartbroken and sad and without meaning too she heard her name which froze her.

"Tohru?" Shigure had said before continuing. "But Hatori! Do you really have to erase her memory? If the boys ever knew... then they would be distraught!.... Yes, I understand..... when are you doing it?....... Tomorrow? Hari... so soon?"

Tohru silently gasped for air, her hands trembling slightly. Hatori was going to erase her memory of them? But... that would mean she couldn't save Yuki and Kyo! It was then that she decided that she would go to this Ouran high school and try to get Mitsukini to teach her to fight.

Except... would he teach her if he knew she was a girl? She hesitantly questioned herself before she came to a decision. She would dress up like a guy. Anything was worth it for Kyo and Yuki.

Quickly, she had managed to call the principle and tell him of her decision to go to Ouran high school... and amazingly enough, he said her knew school started the day after tomorrow and to get her new uniform from him tomorrow. She had somehow managed to convince the principle to give her a guy's uniform.

That very day, she cut her hair down to her shoulders in a shaggy manly sort of look, yet if put the right way, could look very feminine.

The day after that, she ran away from Shigure's house with only 'borrowing' a tent and taking the rest of her things with her leaving no traces that she had ever been there.

And that was how she ended up going to Ouran Academy.... and how she started living in a tent all over again.

* * *

Here she stood at the front of the academy and stared... dumbstruck. The school looked like a palace! It was huge! Swallowing, Tohru let her feet guide her into the huge palace like place. What was strange though, was the amount of girls she found looking her way. It was... weird to say the least. Not sure of what they were wanting, Tohru sent them a small and sad smile. The girls all squealed before speaking softly to each other.

Tohru, taken aback, could only walk past them and think about where the office was.

After walking around, lost for another five minutes, Tohru spotted a tall blonde man walking past.

"Ah! Excuse me!" Tohru called out. The person, stopped before turning around. It was a good thing she had been around so many good looking Sohma's otherwise she would have been stuttering... and it would look especially bad when she was posing as a guy.

"Yes, are you in need of help?" The blonde man smiled charmingly before walking over towards her.

"Yes, I'm new. My names Tohru Honda. I need to find the office. Could you please give me some directions?" Tohru asked as she bowed. The blonde blinked once before smiling.

"Better than that, I'll show you!" He spoke, his voice enthusiastic. Tohru blinked, her mind wondering back to Ayame. This man did seem quite a like. Much to her sadness, her mind instantly wondered to Yuki and Kyo again. Were they doing okay?

"Hello?" The blonde waved his hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh.. um... you don't have to! It's too much trouble!" Tohru replied quickly, waving her hands around.

"Nonsense! I insist!" The blonde grabbed her wrist and started pulling her along behind him. "I'm Tamaki Suoh,"Tamaki greeted enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you," Tohru mumbled. She frowned as a sudden question rose to her mind, already trying to find out how to help Yuki and Kyo.

"Uhmm, do you know someone called... Mitsukini...? Tohru hesitantly asked. Tamaki blinked, curious as to why Tohru would want to know Honey-Sempai.

"Yes! He's my friend!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Did you want to meet him?" Tohru looked side-ways at him.

"Something like that..." Tohru mumbled, pain showing clearly in her eyes which startled Tamaki slightly but continued on as though nothing had happened.

"Which class will you be attending?" Tamaki asked pleasantly, his violet eyes shinning with interest.

"Uhmm, class 2A..." Tohru trailed off uncertainly. Tamaki grinned while slinging an arm around Tohru.

"Really? That's great! You're in mine and Kyoya's class!" Tamaki cheerfully spoke.

"Really? How nice!" Tohru smiled at him before looking away. Tamaki finally stopped in front of a door which had a small elegant sign 'Main office written on it'

"Thank you so much!" Tohru expressed her gratitude with a happier smile. Tamaki blinked, his face going slightly red. How could a boy make him blush? Only Haruhi could do that and that was only because he knew Haruhi was a girl....

"Thank you for showing me the office," Tohru bowed before walking inside and hesitantly going to the counter where a woman was sitting professionally and typing quickly.

"Excuse me...miss" Tohru spoke up. "I'm new in this school..." She trailed off, slightly unsure of what to say. The woman looked up from her work before her face went fully red.

"Oh, you must be the new student, Tohru Honda," The woman tried to calm herself before handing Tohru a timetable.

"This is you're timetable for the rest of the year... did you need any help finding you're classes?" The woman looked slightly hopeful, but Tohru immediately shook her head.

"Oh no, I could never ask you to do that for me!" Tohru exclaimed. "But...thank you miss...for the gesture," The woman blinked before smiling, almost dreamily.

Tohru quickly walked out of the office, intent on finding her classroom, only to bash into Tamaki who had stayed out in the hall way waiting for her. Tohru let out a small shriek as started falling to the ground. Tamaki, in reflexed reached out to grab her arm, only to fall on top of her.

Tohru breathed out, a small ache in her head distracting her before looking up into the eyes of Tamaki who's face was right next to hers...but that wasn't what was bothering her... one of his hands were touching her chest...or more specifically... her breasts. Tamaki blinked, his face quickly turning red as he realized what had happened.

Hurriedly, Tamaki jumped off of her embarrassed.

"Tohru...you're a....girl?" Tamaki stammered to Tohru who was still too stunned to pick herself off the floor.

"Uhm..." Tohru dazedly said before jumping up in a hurry. "Oh no! Please! You can't tell anyone!" She pleaded before wincing and touched her head in slight pain.

"I don't believe this..." Tamaki spoke shocked before speaking louder. "...Why do all the cross dressing girls have to look like really pretty boys! It's not fair!" Tamaki moaned dramatically before his mood changed into concern.

"Are you alright? That was a pretty hard fall you took," Tamaki stepped closer... but Tohru quickly shook her head.

"Oh no! It doesn't hurt! I'm fine, really!" Tohru hurriedly tried to reassure him. Tamaki blinked before nodding slowly. His mind slowly went back to when he fell on Tohru, his face going completely red again.

"I really didn't mean to fall on you, I was trying to help you up! Please, I'm not a pervert. I was trying to help," Tamaki squirmed around, knowing that Tohru would think him a total pervert, but then resolved to be her friend. After all, wasn't it the duty of a host club member to make all girls happy?

"Oh no! I don't think you're a pervert. It was all my fault, if I had known you were there, then I wouldn't have fallen on you. If anything, I should be the one apologizing," Tohru quickly retaliated before bowing down low in apology.

Tamaki blinked, shocked before shaking his head and smiled charmingly.

"Are you busy after school?" Tamaki asked. Tohru shook her head a little confused.

"Then I'll bring you to the Host club so you can meet my friends! "A_nd maybe convince her to be a host...."_ Tamaki thought cheerfully.

"Oh no! I couldn't..." Tohru stammered.

"Please, I insist. After all, I could never let such a cute princess wondering around without her prince!" Tamaki smiled while taking her hand and kissed it. Tohru blinked, slowly becoming red.

"But...but....I would be such a burden," Tohru protested weakly, not knowing if she really wanted to go or not.

"No princess would ever be a burden to me," Tamaki said before looking at his watch. "Whoops, looks like we're late for our class, but it was well worth it," It took a moment for Tohru to register his words.

"Oh no, we're late... and I got you late as well. Please forgive me," Tohru fretted. Tamaki only smiled before dragging her towards their class.

They soon arrived. Tamaki quickly pulled the door open and went in, pulling Tohru along with.

"Excuse me Sensei. I was just showing the new student, Tohru Honda around," Tamaki said trying to charm the teacher. The girls squealed as Tohru came along behind him shyly.

"Ohhh, look at how they're holding hands!" A louder girl squealed while staring at them. After quick introductions Tohru immediately found her seat and sat. While the teacher droned on, she became distracted as she noticed many of the girls eying her. Tohru looked away uncomfortably before slinking down in her seat.

* * *

The rest of the day came fairly quickly, and preparing to go home, Tohru packed her bag.

"Tohru," Tamaki sang as he came towards her. "Are you ready to go to the host club," Tohru looked up startled.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I'm sorry," Tohru mumbled, disappointed in herself for forgetting her promise to Tamaki.

"It's alright. We all make mistakes from time to time," Tamaki waited for her as she readied herself before they slowly moved towards the third music room.

"Normally Kyoya would come with me, but he decided to run ahead," Tamaki commented. Tohru nodded, pretending that she knew who Kyoya was.

"Ah, we're here!" Tamaki exclaimed as he stood in front of the music room before turning to her. "Are you ready for the best time of you're life!" Tamaki grinned before opening the doors.

Tohru blinked as she saw a group of people say "Welcome" at the same time. Tamaki too, seemed surprised. He burst into the room with a pitiful expression.

"How could you do the 'welcome' without me, you're king!" Tamaki raged, his hands flying towards his head.

"It's not as if it was a big deal," A brown haired boy commented, sending Tamaki gloomily into a corner.

"Ahh, looks like we have new comer," A red haired spoke.

"And it's a boy," Another red haired added on. Tohru could only blink, trying to take this all in.

"I suspect you are Tohru Honda," A man with glasses spoke. "I am Kyoya Ootori,"

"P-Pleasure to meet you," Tohru stammered, unsure of what to say. Two twins appeared on either side of her and wrapped their arms around her.

"And we...are Hikaru and Kaoru Hittachin," They said in Unison. Tohru reddened before jumping away from them.

"Ah! Mother, the devils are being naughty!" Tamaki exclaimed, quickly rushing over to Kyoya. Tohru gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth in astonishment and shock gaining the attention of all the host club members.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Kyoya! I thought you were a male!" Tohru fretted. "Please forgive me! I didn't know you were a girl!" She frantically apologized. All was silent, especially Kyoya who was staring daggers at Tamaki who seemed shell-shocked himself. Then... the twins burst out laughing.

"Ahahaha! Who would have thought that anyone could mistake Kyoya for a girl!" Hikaru laughed as he knelt down.

"Yeah! Ahahaha, Good going Tono," Kaoru also laughed hysterically.

"And to think... Tohru actually though..." Hikaru trailed off as he laughed too hard. Kyoya closed his eyes, desperately wanting to hit the twins. Tohru stared in shock.

"Y-You mean... you're a male! I-I'm so confused," Tohru mumbled. A brown headed girly looking man walked towards her.

"Hey it's alright. I'm Haruhi Fujioka," Haruhi smiled. Tohru smiled back unsure of what to make of all of this.

"Ahh... that's right!" Tamaki stood up from his position and looked at Tohru.

"Didn't you say you wanted to meet Honey-Senpai!"Tamaki exclaimed grabbing the others attention, especially Tohru's.

"Ahh, yes! Please, can you tell me where I can find him!" Tohru asked desperately, looking directly at Tamaki.

"Ehh, why did you want to meet me?" A curious voice came from the corner of the room. A boy, who was small looked up at them from his cake. A tall emotionless man stood near him.

"Ehhh?" Tohru could only stare in shock, before realizing that appearances could be deceiving as she had figured out during her stay at the Sohma's. Honey nodded. Tohru took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as she realized that this could be a big moment in her life.

She looked at him piercingly with determined eyes, shocking the other hosts. After all, it seemed slightly different from her usual personality.

"Honey-Senpai! Please, teach me how to fight!" Tohru burst out. Honey blinked, not expecting that response. Tohru's eyes seemed to be begging, pleading with Honey, which shocked him.

"-W-Wait a minute," Tamaki stammered. Why would Tohru want to learn how to fight? Especially since she was a girl. "Tohru..." He trailed off.

"Please!" Tohru whispered, now embarrassed that she had said that in front of everyone. "I will do what ever you want in exchange, so please!" Kyoya moved forward, his face looking like he had a big motive, but Tamaki rushed forwards before he could say anything.

"Ahh! But why Tohru, would you want to learn to fight? A beautiful princess should never...." Tamaki trailed off as he realized what he had just said. Freezing, he hoped no one had caught on his mistake.

"What!?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked stunned while Honey and Haruhi stared. Tohru froze in dread. Trying to dress up as a guy now seemed to be pointless. She looked over at Tamaki who was looking slightly guilty.

"I'm sorry, my princess...." Tamaki sheepishly said before jumping up and down enthusiastically. "But we can keep you're secret!"

"O-Oh no! It's not you're fault! I should have never asked you to hide it in the first place!" Tohru quickly said, much to the astonishment of the rest of the room. Kyoya finally stepped forward.

"Honey will teach you how to fight on one condition..." Kyoya said. Tohru's eyes brightened considerably.

"...You will be a host," He finished off saying. Everyone stared at Tohru who seemed confused, before nodding quickly. Tamaki grinned pleased that he had managed to convince her to join, while most of the others looked slightly unsure.

"Okay! I'll do it!" She pumped her fist in the air enthusiastically before frowning slightly. They all looked slightly shocked that Tohru had agreed so willingly.

"But...what's is a host?" Tohru questioned.

"My dear, a host is where we make girls feel fabulous!" Tamaki grinned. Haruhi sweat dropped. What type of an explanation was that?

"Ahh..." Tohru nodded, as though knowing exactly what they did.

"Tohru..." Honey's cute voice said. Tohru looked over seeing Honey come closer. "Why do you want to learn how to fight?" Tohru tensed, not knowing exactly what she should say.

"I-I need to learn how to protect the people I love," Tohru murmured, a small burst of pain showing through her eyes. It was silent after that, everyone not quite knowing what to say to those heartfelt and pained words. Finally, Kyoya stepped forward.

"You used to live with you're grandfather and you're aunt and uncle, correct?" Kyoya stated more than asked.

"Ahh, well..." Tohru stammered surprised. She couldn't tell them about how she lived with the Sohma's. What would happen if Kyoya somehow managed to get in contact with them?

"Yeah," She put on a slightly forced smile. Kyoya nodded as he wrote in a small notebook he was carrying. "How did you know..." She trailed off.

"Kyoya knows everything about everybody," Haruhi butted in. "With no sense of privacy," Tohru bit her lip, a slight dread filling her stomach.

"Almost everybody," Kyoya muttered irritated. "Where are you living now Tohru? Obviously, you're still not staying at you're Grandfathers house as it is too far away from the school,"

Tohru shifted uneasily on her feet. She couldn't say she was living in a tent, not when they might worry unnecessarily (in her opinion) for her.

"Uhm, I live close by, where the small forest is," Tohru gave them a small sheepish smile. Kyoya frowned but nodded.

"And tell me, are you a commoner like my dear daughter?" Tamaki ran over to hug Haruhi only for her to dodge at the last second. Haruhi sighed irritated, ignoring the feeble comments from Tamaki.

_Daughter?_ Tohru thought, slightly surprised, but felt it best not to blurt out something which would only embarrass her just like how she thought Kyoya was a girl for a second.

"Tohru... why don't you live with you're parents?" Haruhi asked with slight curiosity. Immediately, Tohru paused, swallowing tightly.

"Uhm, well... you see... my parents are in heaven now," Tohru murmured with a slight smile on her face, trying to be strong. All movement stopped in the music room as they turned sad eyes towards Tohru.

"Ahh! But, I'm not sad, mum is with my dad, so they won't be too lonely... and I know that both of them are watching down over me," Tohru smiled at them while all of them stared stunned. _But who will be their for you when you're lonely?_ They felt like saying. Tamaki himself felt sadness rise in his heart. Their newest member had to bear so much pain by herself.

"I'm sorry," Haruhi murmured. She knew the feeling of when her mum died and could hardly bear the thought of her father gone as well. To think what Tohru must have been through....

"What is Tohru's type?" Kaoru grinned, trying to get off the topic of Tohru's parents. Tohru blinked, not sure what they were on about now.

"How bout the lonely soul type!" Tamaki shouted. Hikaru and Kaoru both glanced at each other before shaking their heads.

"Naaa, how bout the mysterious type," Hikaru grinned as he walked over and swung an arm around a surprised Tohru.

"Yeah, it sounds great, doesn't it?" Kaoru also swung his arm over her. Tamaki fell silent before nodding fiercely.

"Yes, it sounds terrific!" Tamaki said dramatically before pointing his finger at Tohru.

"From now on, you are the mysterious type!"

* * *

Well... how was it? Lol, I hope you all like it. This is one of my fics in which I have everything (mostly) planned out.

Review please!


End file.
